User blog:Imouto-tan/Septentriones (The Big Dipper)
Information Dubhe Personality Dubhe bespectacled young man with blonde hair and usually dressed in a business suit. He is calm, polite, and a gentleman. He appears to be obsessed in finding an opponent suitable for his Cosmic Saber, Flame Dance. Dubhe's Powers Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Mimicry *Pyrokinetic Constructs Constellation Physiology Whip Sword Proficiency *Blade Elongation *Ignition Slash Ice Negation Supernatural Condition Power Mimicry Immunity Merak Personality Merak's current appearance is that of a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Dubhe stated that Merak had the appearance of an old man in the past before changing it. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion, but in battle dawns a raunchy bikini. Merak's Powers Esoteric Ice Manipulation *Ice Attacks *Cryoportation *Cryostasis *Cryokinetic Blade Construction *Cryokinetic Combat Constellation Physiology Dream Communication Magic Resistance Supernatural Condition Power Mimicry Immunity Phecda Personality Wears swim trunks with sandles and a tropical button up shirt 24/7 Phecda has many personality traits. Phecda is first shown to be ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, and his ongoing perverted nature, often to make lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts and having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Destiny Festival Tournament and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of Destiny City's Perverted Trio. Despite his pervertedness, Phecda is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose on other peoples business" as he helped the children of Destiny City's Orphanage overcoming their fear and hatred of their mournful past. Phecda's Powers Sky Manipulation *Aeroportation *Air Exoskeleton *Dark Wind Manipulation *Aerokinetic Combat *Dark Wind Breath *Sky Energy Manipulation Mind Over Matter Power Mimicry Immunity Inodorosity Peak Human Condition Enhanced Fanmanship *Flaying Wind Constellation Physiology Megrez Kaffa Personality Wears a sleeveless hoodie with a bikini top and short hiking shorts A busty young woman with long, brown hair in multiple drill-like curls. Megrez is shown to have a kind and gentle disposition, just like water. Megrez Kaffa's Powers Constellation Physiology Dark Water Manipulation *Hydrokinetic Blade Construction *Hydroportation *Aquatic Adaptation *Water Attacks **Hydrokinetic Combat **Underwater Combat *Healing Water *Water Form Manipulation *Water Aura *Water Body Creation *Water Portal Creation *Drowning *Omnidirectional Water Waves Power Mimicry Immunity Supernatural Condition Alioth Personality She has blond hair in curly twin-tails and has lapis lazuli eyes. She is first seen wearing a black and white lolita dress. A prideful fighter, she puts on a mask of being younger and innocent to others who she needs to try and impress, but is rather haughty and somewhat sadistic. Alioth's Powers Light-Darkness Manipulation *Benevorous *Psionic Strength *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition *Energy Beam Emission *Umbrakinetic Combat *Photokinetic Combat *Photokinetic Constructs *Umbrakinetic Constructs *Telekinetic Blast *Demon Creation *Psionic Drain *Telekinesis Power Mimicry Immunity Mizar and Alcor Personality Despite their innocent appearance, Mizar and Alcor are very dangerous and will cut down their opponents without a second thought. However the twins have demonstrated a habit of underestimating their opponents which in their fight with Merak resulted in their humiliating defeat. Mizar and Alcor are two very young girls with chestnut brown hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and amber eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with yellow accents, black leggings, and yellow and brown sneakers over knee-high socks. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist. Their Powers Black Lightning Manipulation *Electricity Absorption *Electrical Transportation *Cosmic-Electric Manipulation *Lightning Bolt Projection *Electrical Enhanced Condition **Electrical Healing *Electrokinetic Combat *Electricity Attacks Power Mimicry Immunity Peak Human Condition *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Intelligence Child Prodigy *Special Ops Mastery Damage Amplification Constellation Physiology Their Weapons Drench Master 2000- Ravage Beast- Elkeid Personality Elkeid is a short, lean built girl. She has blue eyes and medium length hair that is a combination of blonde and pink/light purple. Elkied has long bangs and often wears her hair in twin ponytails. Despite her height of 4' 10" and age of 14, she is busty. She is well known for her small size and large bust due to various pin-up books. Since she is a young pop star she tends to wear very flamboyant style of clothing that is seen in current Japanese pop culture. In order to go into public, Elkeid dresses like a student, puts her hair down and wears glasses. She also pretends to be Dubhe's younger sister and calls herself Elise to conceal her identity. Despite her young age and appearance, Elkied is incredibly intelligent. Under the Acceleration Scale, Elkied was able to skip into an American university at the age of 11. When on missions Elkied mostly shows a high level of maturity in order to make sure missions are successfully carried out. However, sometimes she still shows a immature side whilst conducting a mission. Outside of missions Elkied has shown to be somewhat temperamental and can become angry or sad with ease. At times she can be short tempered, for instance when she went crazy on live television over a sexist comment made by an announcer. Elkeid's Powers Sand Manipulation *Psammokinetic Combat *Terrain Manipulation *Geokinetic Combat *Cosmic-Earth Manipulation *Burying Supernatural Athleticism Osculated Sway Empathic Voice Social Cloaking Supernatural Self-Preservation Enhanced Flexibility *Escape Artistry Optimal Finesse Power Mimicry Immunity Constellation Physiology Polaris Polaris is the team's leader Category:Blog posts